


37 Stars

by Im_Chamsae



Series: Robin Soulmate AUs [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dick Grayson is Agent 37, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Model Koriand'r (DCU), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spyral (DCU), Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae
Summary: Ever since she was born, Kori Anders had the number 37 tattooed on her skin. She had always assumed it was the age that she would meet her soulmate. Oh, she had never been so wrong after a chance encounter with Spyral Agent 37.Or, in which spy Dick Grayson ends up getting thrown straight into supermodel Kori Anders’ luxury apartment when his grapple gun fails for the first time in his life.(Hah.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Robin Soulmate AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774687
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	37 Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Richard John Grayson & Kori Anders – Symbol soulmate identifying marks.

When Kori Anders first turned 13 years old, her soulmate identifying mark had finally appeared. It had come in the form of a simple, yet defined number ‘ **37** ’ on her right collarbone.

Upon showing it to the rest of her family, it was safe to say that they had all come to the same conclusion that she was destined to meet her soulmate when she was 37 years old – which would only happen was quite later on in her life.

Her parents had been slightly concerned that she would be a little too old by then to have children or start a family. Her sister on the other hand, had bullied her relentlessly that she would be much too old by the time she meets her soulmate, or so ugly that they wouldn’t want to be with her and would reject the bond.

Their reactions had been rather hurtful, but Kori had shrugged off their concerns and thoughts. If destiny pertains that she was to meet her soulmate at 37, then so be it. Until then, she could continue on with her merry life holding her head up high.

Till she meets her fated soulmate, she would work hard towards her ambitions and dreams in life. In all honesty, she didn’t mind waiting. She had plenty of time to enjoy her own life first.

* * *

At 27 years old, Kori Anders had done rather well to establish herself as force in the fashion industry.

Hailing from the small and relatively unknown Caribbean island, Tamaran, Kori had come to be one of the most well-known faces across the globe. As a young woman who had been modelling since she was discovered at 15 years old, she had come a long way to become a household name and had even started her own swimming wear line a year back, which was now doing better than ever.

Yawning to herself, the redhead glancing over at the bedside clock of her New York City apartment. It was getting late now and she had an early photoshoot tomorrow morning with Donna Troy. Switching off the bedroom lights, Kori shut her eyes as she let sleep take her.

Or at least that had been the plan.

Instead, she hears the sounds of her glass breaking as she sits up in her bed. Her glowing green eye widened as she snapped her head towards her bedroom door, ‘that sounded like it was coming from the living room.’

She felt a sense of fear creeping up on her but also a tinge of curiosity as she opened her bedside table’s drawer, pulling out a licenced handgun that she had bought when she first moved to this city.

She knew her parents would have disapproved if they ever learnt that she had owned a firearm, but there was nothing wrong with being a little too careful. Especially when everybody seemed to recognise your face. It hadn’t exactly helped her calm her nerves either that this wasn’t the first time someone had broken into her home; she’s had her fair share of stalkers during the years.

Perhaps it was another one of those stalkers.

But Kori couldn’t help but frown at that, this apartment building was secured – she had made sure of it before purchasing her lot.

Pushing past the door of her bedroom, she held her gun out as she cautiously approached the living room.

Her eyes immediately widened as she found the source of the noise. Her glass window had been broken, or rather – a man had crashed through it from the figure lying among a scatter of broken glass.

The man let out a low groan as he pushed himself up, his back was turned towards her. “Well, that has to be a first,” he muttered, lowly beneath his breath but she caught it.

She bit her bottom lip, “who are you?” She demanded, bravely. Her voice loud and clear as she stared at him, her gun was pointed out and ready to shoot him if she deemed it necessary.

He froze upon hearing her voice, his body stilled completely. She couldn’t see his face very clearly from the reflection of what had remained of her window, but she could tell that she had caught him off guard.

But what he did next was what caught Kori even more off guard, the man had bolted straight for the gap of the broken window, jumping out of the lot.

She gasped, dropping the weapon as she ran towards the window to take a look but why the time that she had reached, he was already gone.

There was no trace left of the mysterious man.

Her eyes scattered back to her living room, to the shards of glass that littered all over her white carpeted floor. Sighing to herself, she decided that she would have to cancel the rest of her plans for the following day. She needed to get her window fixed, but first, she had to report this to security.

‘So much for being safe.’ She ran a hand through her long red locks.

* * *

It was around a month later when Kori finds herself attending a charity ball hosted by Bruce Wayne at the Gotham Metropolitan Art Museum.

One month and she still has not heard about anything in regards to the mysterious stranger who had broken into her apartment. After filing a report with the NYPD, they had done their investigation but had come up with nothing.

No suspect, no evidence – not even a solid clue on how the person had even managed to crash into her window in the first place, she lived on the 18th floor of the building. It was pretty high up, and the security tapes had not helped either. Mysteriously, they had all been wiped clean when they had tried to look over it.

And it hadn’t exactly helped that the media had been all over her following news that someone may have possibly broken into her home, again.

Kori sighed to herself once more, bringing the glass of champagne to her lips. She was resigned to spend the rest of her night standing by the corner, she was not exactly in the mood for socialising tonight.

“Excuse me,” came a voice from behind her. She turned to see a slightly older gentlemen with neatly side swept grey hair, or at least that was what he initially seemed to be. “I couldn’t help but notice an incredibly beautiful young lady like yourself standing here all alone. Perhaps you would care to dance with me?”

Kori pondered about it for a moment before nodding, “Yes, I would like that, Mr.?”

“Nightwing.” He introduced, taking her hand into his as they approached the dance floor. “It is truly an honour to dance with you Ms. Anders, I will say that I am quite the fan.” He told her.

Kori smiled, “Why thank you, Mr. Nightwing.” She replied as they danced. “But I must confess,” She told him, her green eyes staring back at the brown ones behind his spectacles, or at least they were supposed to be brown. The longer she stared at them, she couldn’t help but see a clear blue. “Is that really your real name, because I’m getting the impression that you’re really not who you say you are.”

Her dance partner stiffened slightly before chuckling, “And what makes you say that, Ms. Anders?”

“Well,” said Kori, “although you appear to have introduced yourself to me as an older gentlemen with greying hair and brown eyes, the longer I look at you, Mr. Nightwing, I cannot help but see a young man with striking black hair and piercing blue eyes instead.” He stopped dead in his tracks.

Suddenly, the man’s hands dropped from hers in shock. His face hardened for a moment before he turned away, “Thank you for the dance, Ms. Anders but if you could excuse me, I need to leave."

And he never turned back, leaving her to stand by herself in a dance floor full of people.

* * *

By the time Kori had returned to her home from Gotham, it was close to 3am.

She sighed to herself as she dropped her jacket and purse aside, she would deal with them in the morning. Right now, she needed to remove her makeup and head to bed.

“About time you got back,” her body froze.

Her head immediately turned to her living room where a young man sat on one of her white velvet sofas, watching her with his arms folded across his chest. She couldn’t see his features clearly from the darkness of the room, and the moonlight that filtered through her windows did little to help either but his clothes…

She had seen them before.

A grey top with two thick black bands criss-crossing across his chest in the shape of an ‘X’ – it was the stranger who had broken her window last month. At that realisation, her eyes flickered back to her bedroom where she kept her gun. Could she make it?

“I wouldn’t try getting out that gun if I were you,” called out the man, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, Kori.” He told her seriously.

“That’s what all the stalkers say,” she replied, watching him cautiously. “What do you want?”

“To talk to you.”

She found that a little hard to believe, “and breaking in was your best decision?” She couldn’t help but question. He stood up, as she did, her green eyes widened in realisation the moment his face came into clear view. “Mr. Nightwing?”

He chuckled at that, “Well, that was an alias.” He admitted, coming closer to her but with each step he took forward, she took one back. “Like I’ve said before, I’m not here to hurt you, Kori. I just want to talk.”

“Okay then, talk,” she told him. “But don’t move any closer.” Warned the redhead.

He held up a single hand, placing the other one across his heart, “you have my word, Kori.” He smiled. “Now when you saw me just a few hours ago, I was in disguise – a disguise that was supposed to have concealed my real face from everyone around me, but imagine my surprise when you had managed to see through it.” He told her. “Now that had me thinking, why would you of all people be able to see through my disguise, and then it hit me.”

“What?”

He pointed over to her collarbone.

Kori raised a brow as she stared down at where he pointed to, only to find her soulmate mark. “What does my mark have to do with this?”

“So, it is a soulmate mark then.” He chuckled to himself as he ran his hand through his black locks. “Well, now’s a better time than ever,” he held out a hand for her. “Hi, my name is Richard John Grayson, you can call me ‘Dick’ though. I work for Spyral, Agent _37_ at your service.”

‘Wait, did he say, Agent 37? As in…’ Her eyes flickered down to her mark, but before she could speak, he cut her off.

“If I’m not mistaken, and do excuse my limited knowledge of Tamaranean, but I do believe that ‘Kori Anders’ is a literal translation of ‘starfire’?” Asked Dick, as he pulled down the collar of his own shirt, to reveal a small star tattoo etched onto his collarbone. It was in the exact same position of where her mark was.

Wait. “Yes, that is correct.” She was stunned as the realisation hit her.

“You know, if you look really close sometimes, I’m pretty sure that this little star is on fire.” Said Dick, with a smirk on his lips.

This man was her soulmate.

She didn’t hesitate to run into his arms, “I didn’t think I would meet you until I was 37 years old.”

Dick chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms around her, she was slightly taller than him, but not by a lot. “I can see why,” he admitted, running a hand through her silky long hair. “Are you mad about the window by the way?”

“Not anymore,” answered Kori, pressing her forehead against his. “Although, how did that happen in the first place?”

At that, Dick winced as he recalled the incident. “My line kind of snapped midway while I was swinging, and I guess you could say I lost control and crashed through your window.”

At that Kori gasped, she cupped his cheeks, “are you okay? Did you get hurt, Richard?”

He didn’t like to admit it, but he really liked the way she said his name. He smiled, bringing a hand up to touch her face. “No, I’m fine, Kori.” He assured her but she didn’t seem convinced. “I got checked out by the doctors. To be honest, I was surprised since its never happened before in my career but maybe its fate.” He told her. “After all, I don’t think we would have ever met if it hadn’t.”

Kori smiled back at him, “I guess you could say that you came crashing into my life very suddenly.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He really wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
